Nuestro destino
by ryuzaki blue
Summary: Ryoma regresó de estados unidos para entrar a la universidad en donde se reencuentra con Sakuno, pero no es la chica tímida y torpe que el recuerda. Comienza a conocerla mejor y se da cuenta que siente atracción hacia ella. ¿serán sus hormonas? ¿le gustará realmente sakuno?...


Ryoma regresó de estados unidos para entrar a la universidad en donde se reencuentra con Sakuno, pero no es la chica tímida y torpe que el recuerda. Comienza a conocerla mejor y se da cuenta que siente atracción hacia ella. ¿serán sus hormonas? ¿le gustará realmente sakuno?...

Sakuno se encontraba preparando sus cosas para asistir a su primer día de clases en la universidad; había sido aceptada en la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de Medicina. ¿Cómo es que termino por decidirse por esta carrera? La verdad es que por el trabajo de su abuela (entrenadora de tenis) es que se convenció de lo que quería estudiar, le había tocado ver muchas lesiones en los jugadores, pero principalmente por que sentía que era una buena manera de ayudar a las personas, de hacer algo por ellas. Estaba colocando sus cosas dentro de la mochila cuando sonó su celular…

_-¿Hola?_

_-estoy afuera de tu casa, mi hermano insistió en llevarnos_ – le contesta una voz masculina

-_de acuerdo, salgo enseguida_ – tomas sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir

-_buenos días Fuji sempai, gracias por llevarnos hoy_– lo saluda mientras se dirige hacia su jeep color verde militar

-_buenos días sakuno, no hay problema. No podría perderme el primer día en la universidad de mi querido hermanito-_

-_cierra la boca_\- le responde Yuuta

-_eres un gruñón-_ le dice Sakuno con una sonrisa al entrar en el auto. Yuuta solo resopla

-_vámonos!_ \- y así se ponen en marcha los tres rumbo a la universidad de Tokio

Fuji dejo en a entrada de la facultad de medicina a su hermano y a Sakuno mientras él se dirigió a su facultad, Syusuke Fuji estudiaba arquitectura.

-_Yuuta tomémonos una foto en honor a nuestro primer día en la universidad_ – le dice Sakuno

\- _de acuerdo..._ – le responde él no muy convencido

Sakuno toma la foto de ellos dos en la entrada de la facultad de medicina, y así se dirigieron juntos a iniciar sus estudios. ¿Como es que Yuuta y Sakuno eran amigos? Mientras aún estudiaban en la preparatoria, Sakuno aplicó para estudiar un curso de verano en el extranjero (en Londres) Yuuta el hermano de Syusuke también. Durante su estancia en Londres Yuuta ayudó a Sakuno ya que su timidez hacía que se burlaran de ella. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y se hicieron amigos. La amistad de Yuuta ayudó a cambiar a Sakuno y a tener más confianza en si misma. Cuando regresaron a Japón, las personas que los conocían se sorprendieron al ver como esos dos eran amigos, cuando eran totalmente diferentes. Su hermano Syusuke se encontraba feliz, porque no un pequeño cambio en la actitud de Yuuta y tenía la sospecha que era gracias su amistad con la castaña. En realidad, Sakuno era la única amiga que tenía Yuuta, a pesar de ser muy guapo, las chicas le tenían algo de miedo por la expresión seria que siempre tenía en sus rostros y las que se atrevían a acercarle para confesarle sus sentimientos simplemente las ignoraba, decía que eran unas fastidiosas.

El rector de la universidad citó a todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso para una charla de bienvenida en el auditorio.

_-¿buscas a tu amiga?_ – le dice Yuuta al notar que Sakuno buscaba a alguien entre la multutid

-_sí, Tomoka debe de estar en algún lugar, solo que no creo encontrarla fácilmente_-

Tomoka también había ingresado a la universidad de Tokio, pero ella estaba en Educación, el cuidar tanto tiempo a sus pequeños hermanos le hizo darse cuenta de que quería ser educadora y estar rodeada de pequeños.

Mientras Sakuno y Yuuta escuchaban la plática, algunas chicas a su alrededor se les quedaban viendo o hablaban sobre lo guapo que era él y que era una lástima que tuviera novia.

-_creo que ya tienes un club de fans_\- le susurra Sakuno a Yuuta en forma de burla

-_sshhhh! Guarda silencio_ – le dice el

-_Así que jóvenes, sin mas que decir les doy oficialmente la bienvenida a esta ahora su casa, enfuércense por ser los mejores en sus diferentes áreas y sigan poniendo en alto el nombre de esta universidad, pueden retirarse_\- y así concluyó el discurso del rector

-_llamaré a Tomoka_\- dice Sakuno

-_No creo que tengas tiempo de charlar con ella, recuerda que debemos ir a las oficinas de la facultad a solicitar los horarios y elegir las clases extracurriculares_ –

_-tienes razón lo olvide por completo. Le mandaré un mensaje para reunirnos más tarde_-

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio…

-_Bienvenido a casa Ryoma_-

-_Gracias Nanako. Creí que mis padres vendrían a buscarme_-

-_El tío desapareció misteriosamente, y la tía se quedó preparando un banquete pata recibirte, así que vine en su lugar_-

-_Ese viejo es un holgazán_-

-¿_Iras hoy a la universidad?-_ le pregunta su prima

-_no es necesario, además las clases en sí comienzan mañana, el rector dijo que no me apresurara y descansara-_

-_el privilegio de la fama primito_-

-_no puedo hacer nada al respecto_\- le responde Ryoma de una manera arrogante

-_vayamos a casa, la tía está ansiosa por verte_

_-Vamos_

Y así Ryoma y su prima de dirigieron a su casa. Pronto comenzaría su vida como estudiante universitario. ¿Qué nuevos retos se le presentarían?

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es mas como una introducción, espero y sea de su agrado, en unos días la historia continúa con el siguiente capítulo. ¿Les sorprende que Yuuta aparezca en la historia? No me a tocado leer un FF en donde salga el, y me pareció interesante darle participación en la mía.

Hasta la próxima! 😊


End file.
